


Sofa

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work, Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Splatoon AU.Inspiration is from that weird twitter status with a pic of a sofa with strands of white cream all over and also from  art where Reo bit Ron’s tentacles.





	Sofa

Reo sank deeper into the sofa, his fatigue slowly overcoming him. He wasn’t tired per se; his mind was still awake, but he could feel the aching on his shoulders and the stiffness in his legs.  _ Maybe I’m pushing myself too hard.  _ Ever since he and Ron got together, he had been working a little harder to earn some extra money. 

His mind wandered. It was a quiet evening, with him just sitting behind Ron on a sofa, watching replays of gachi matches. Ron was watching intensely as usual, always amazed by the ‘S+’ players. _ I should buy a bigger sofa. _ It’s not like he wasn’t interested in the replay, but he’s feeling a little tired about the game right now. 

There was a strange silence between them, mostly like because Reo had meet Ron’s enthusiastic statements with mere ‘un’s  and ‘yeah’s, killing any potential conversation between them. Reo was starting to get a bit bored. He heaved a soft sigh, his breath falling onto Ron’s orange tentacles on his head. 

Reo raised an eyebrow. He let go another breath. Ron’s tentacles wiggled in reaction.  _ That’s kind of cute? _ His eyes fall onto Ron’s back, the back of his lover. He could still remember the loud confession Ron made like it was yesterday, the words ‘BECAUSE I LOVE YOU IDIOT’ echoing clearly in his mind. Fast forward to today and here they are, living together.

He returned his sight to the back of Ron’s head, tentacles still flopping slightly. Ron seemed so vulnerable right now sitting between his legs, so inviting. A part of Reo wants to tease him.  _ I must be tired,  _ Reo thought at the back of his mind. But he was getting bored, and to be honest, he felt a little neglected that the television was getting more attention than him. 

_ Chomp! _

“What the fuck?!” Ron exclaimed in surprise, turning to face Reo.

Ron pulled his head away from Reo’s sudden bite at one of his tentacles. Reo had read somewhere before that some Inklings like it and wondered if Ron does too. Ron’s reaction did not come as a surprise; half in anger, half in embarrassment. “W-what did you do that for! No one has ever done that before to me! I mean, it’s not like I mind you doing it but you should at least war-”

Reo wasn’t really listening. He simply grinned. It felt nice to see Ron react to him, to blurt out his concerns to him, to even speak to him about something not concerning gachi.  _ It feels nice that someone cares. _

“You’re cute.” Reo said. 

Ron’s eyes grew wide, his face turning red and his expression changing from one of anger and irritation to shock rapidly. 

“Wha-”

Reo did not let Ron finish and dived in for the kiss.  _ This is why you are C-; you are too easy. _ Ron struggled, or at least, his was  _ trying  _ to struggle. Reo could feel Ron’s hesitation in his body and tongue language, the way his movements are tense and rigid. He cupped his hands around the back of Ron’s neck and almost immediately, Ron’s let out of a long heated breath, his body relaxing and leaning in towards Reo, no longer conflicted.  _ Too easy.  _

It was a long, intense kiss. Eventually, Ron managed to pull himself away, still panting and dazed from what just happened. “R-reo? What’s wrong?”

“Just tired.” Reo answered. He lowered the volume of the television until he could hear Ron’s rhythmic heavy breaths clearly, filling the room. With each of Ron’s breath, he felt his crotch area becoming tighter. 

“Wanna do it?” Reo stated like it was the most natural thing to say.

“W-what? Here?!” Ron’s irritation that was gone before was slowly returning. Reo slid his hands past Ron’s hips and stroked Ron’s own bulging crotch. “A-ahh!” Ron let out a moan, all his irritation disappeared. “But you said you were t-tired.”

Reo wanted to explain that it was because he was feeling tired that’s why he wanted to do it, but it was too complicated to find the right words that made sense. He nudged Ron’s hips a little. “Turn around,” he muttered. Ron, still in a daze, simply compiled. He kneeled, knees on the edges of the over, legs spread over Reo’s. Reo felt his heart race as he gulped at the sight of the entirety of Ron’s upper body this tall and this close to him. 

They kissed again, tongues dancing and exchanging heated breaths. Ron leaned closer and closer to Reo, his body unable to withstand the pleasure. His bulging crotch fell onto Reo’s abdomen upon its brush against it, Ron’s hips instinctively and unconsciously moved to work, grinding against it. 

“A-h!” Reo felt a shiver. Ron’s grinding onto his abdomen felt so good that even  _ he _ let out a moan.  _ This is bad,  _ Reo thought between his breaths, the crotch felt so tight to the point where it’s almost painful. He dropped his hands and in half-desperation and dragged down his pants enough to free his fully erect cock. 

“Wa-!” Ron yelped in shock, his own crotch felt the bump that is Reo’s cock that suddenly appeared between his and Reo’s abdomen. He pulled himself away from Reo sat upright, eyes shifting back and forth between looking at Reo’s member and away, not sure what to do next. His breaths became more and more erratic, his hips slightly twitching, his face completely red. “R-reo, I-I…”

_ Your body are so honest.  _ Reo thought. He reached for Ron’s waist and pulled down his pants, revealing Ron’s own bare erect  _ twitching  _ cock, wet with pre-cum. Ron gave a hyperventilated “a-ahhh~”.  _ Wow he wants me that badly?  _ Reo was a little amazed. He considered that Ron might’ve been more stressed than he is, all these while trying to keep up to him. Reo can’t stop the smile from forming on his face.  _ You idiot. _

“Let’s do it.” Reo wiped off the grin, his face all serious. He pushed Ron’s hips upwards, guiding him up over Reo’s head. 

Ron couldn’t help feeling a bit scared. He wasn’t even sure if he doesn’t want it. “The sofa will be dirty…” he desperately tried to reason, blurting lame excuse that will never work. “I-I’m not going to clean up okay!”

“We are buying a new one; this one’s too small.” Reo replied. Of course, he did not plan this from the start, but it should stop Ron from finding any more excuse. He slid his hands under Ron’s legs and rubbed his anus. “Nnrg…” Ron quivered. His anus tightened in response initially and but it relaxed soon after.  _ Looks like he’s already used to it. His reaction used to be so much more violent.   _

“R-reo wait, I’m not ready,” Ron protested, all out of excuses. He started aligning his anus towards the tip of Reo’s cock. “I’m not ready…” Ron wasn’t even talking to Reo at this point, only muttering to himself repeatedly.  “Stupid Reo. Idiot. Making me do this…”  _ I didn’t do anything though.  _ Reo thought as he helped Ron to adjust. Ron bent forward to have a better control of his hips. He lowered his hips and felt Reo’s cock softly on some part of his butt. With that, he slowly shifted his hips, slowly moving his anus towards the tip of Reo’s cock. 

“A-aahh?” Ron lowered his body. Both of them took a deep breath. Reo felt his cock getting swallowed slowly, the familiar feeling of tightness wrapping around it.  _ The familiar feeling of Ron. _ Ron’s eyes were all glassy, his mouth hanging open, breathing nervously through it as he felt Reo deep within him. When it’s completely in, he fell onto Reo’s chest, quivering. Reo felt Ron’s insides tighten and throb, almost as if it has a live of its own. By now he was already familiar with Ron’s rhythm.

“I’m going to start moving.” Reo said. Ron nodded, his face rubbing onto Reo’s chest as he nods. “...you’ll have to sit up.” Reo nudged Ron’s body up. Ron slurred. He took a heave and sit right up. 

“I’ve never done anything like this,” Ron panted. 

_ Neither have I.  _ Reo thought. He tried to move his hips but it couldn’t budge.  _ Oh, wait.  _

“Ron, you have to move.”

“Huh?”

Reo doesn’t like repeating himself. He cupped both his hands on Ron’s sides. “Okay,  _ bounce _ .”

“Bounce?!”

Reo frowned. He could not find a better word for ‘move up and down’. Giving up the conversational attempt, with his hands on Ron’s hips, he guided his body up. As soon as Ron start to raise, he felt Ron’s insides tighten immediately around his cock, as if not wanting to let go. “Haaah!” Ron moaned. “Wait Reo, wait, slower. Wait.” he begged. “Let me do it myself.” 

Reo gave a wry smile. He only read in book about this position, but (possibly in his fatigue) he forgot to consider that this position was Ron moving, not him. Ron climbed. Reo looked down and could see Ron’s twitching dick rising above his stomach level, and wasn’t sure what to think of that. Then Ron descended. For a split second, Reo’s mouth fell open. The feeling of Ron’s insides rubbing and embracing his cock downwards coupled with Ron’s controlled falling weight felt surprisingly good.  _ Maybe because I don’t have to do anything? _

Ron moved up again. And down. And up. And down again. With each cycle, both their breathing became faster and faster. Reo felt the room becoming warmer and humid with each pant. They are sweating, to the point where Reo wasn’t sure if it was saliva or sweat dripping from Ron’s face. Or both. 

Reo looked at Ron work. He could see Ron’s stomach pulsing as erratically as his breaths. He could see Ron’s face soft with pleasure, his usual firm attitude all gone to his member. He could see Ron’s pain-pleasure reaction to every cycle. He could see  _ everything and it was beautiful.  _

“Hrk!” Reo flinched and gasped.  _ This is bad.  _ Reo’s mind started racing. He wanted them to cum together but an “oi” was all he managed to grunt. Usually he would be able to control his own climax but with Ron dictating the pace this time, he couldn’t. His hips squirmed to resist as his mind tries to figure out to no avail to control the situation. 

Ron only rode faster and faster. He leaned forward, placing one hand on the head of the sofa and the other onto his own cock, trying his best to rub it while making all these movements. Reo understood. Ron was also close to his climax. He could see Ron’s eyes no longer open, teeth gritting as he seethed. 

“H...ha...ah!!” Ron wheezed. “Reo!”

_ Whoa!  _ With the last of their efforts, Ron was lifted abruptly off Reo’s erupting cock. The sensation of removal caused both of them to gasp at the same time. Their minds went blank. Reo leaked repeated grunts as he sprayed his love for Ron all over Ron himself and the sofa. Ron grunted too and did the same to Reo, his hips spasmed uncontrollably with each shot, causing his cum to fall everywhere. 

A moment of heavy pants went by, the stench of sweat and love hanging heavily in the room. Ron finally opened his eyes, but only halfway, his entire face showing signs of drain and exhaustion. With a finally huff, he collapsed onto Reo, whose fatigue finally got to him and was slowly drifting to sleep. He clung onto Reo and embraced him, giving him a light peck on the lips before falling onto his chest once again. 

“Reo, you idiot…” Ron mumbled softly and he, too, slowly drifted to sleep, the sound of the television fading away as his senses left him.


End file.
